


Cheryl Blossom: A Little Wicked (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Request: Cheryl Blossom x fem! Reader: beneath Cheryl’s tough exterior is a submissive girl she refuses to acknowledge until she meets the reader whose dominant nature causes them to clash in school. Until one day Cheryl succumbs to her submissive nature and confronts the reader. Dom reader x submissive Cheryl. Please and thank you.





	Cheryl Blossom: A Little Wicked (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’m so sorry bby. I took so long to write this. I hope this makes up for my absence. I didn’t proofread so, sorry in advance.
> 
> Warning: SMUT BABY. Sub!Cheryl x Dom!Reader. Vanilla sex, no kinky shit this time. Das it, until further notice😉. Mommy kink. Oral sex, fingering, public sex etc.

**Cheryl’s POV**

I heard there was a new girl in our school, and that she was  _a little wicked_. Today was not going the way I planned. Usually, when I walked into school, the girls and boys swooned over me. Now, it was like I never even existed. Storming down the hall, I could hear the whispers about this ‘New Cheryl’. I was definitely pissed. I had to see for myself how ‘great’ she was for myself. I recognized every face at this school except for one.

I learned her name was Y/N, and boy did she have looks. Her Y/H/C locks simply cascaded down her back. It was driving me insane. She was not going to steal my shine. Not today, not ever. I strutted over to where she was standing. I see the core four beat me to her. As I approached her, I could hear Veronica saying, “speaking of the devil, here’s his mom.” My head snapped towards her. “Oh please, your mother could think of a better insult. Now please, I have a student that I would like to meet. And your lack of beauty is sickening.” I directed my attention towards the slightly taller girl. “I’m Cheryl.”

I extended my hand, but it was simply ignored. “Listen here Cheryl, I know what type of girl you are and let me just say if you come at me the wrong way god so help me I will not hesitate to end you.” I laughed at her attempt to scare me. “Oh honey, you just got here and you’re already starting shit. News flash, I basically run this school. If you thought you were going to come here and change that, then darling you thought terribly wrong.” “Stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours. Understand?” I nodded and got on with my day. Today’s school day was filled with death glares from Y/N. If I must admit, she was fucking hot. The way she talked to me today, was hot. Usually, I would despise anyone who’d talk to me like that.

But, Y/N was different. I was almost speechless, but I had a reputation to maintain. It was around 6:00 pm, and I had cheer practice. So that meant Y/N was going to be there. She’d been hanging out with Veronica and her crew. The two boys (whose names I don’t care to remember) always stayed and watched. This was not going to happen. She was not going to stay in my gym. “I’m sorry. Who said you could be here?” “That’s none of your business. How about you turn your pretty little self around and do your thing.” Right now, we were standing chest to chest. I could feel her breath on my face, which I didn’t mind by the way. I huffed and marched to my spot in the middle of the gym. “Okay ladies. Get into position, and do as I say. You bitches better put your all into this. And don’t forget, make it hot.” I said as my eyes met Y/N’s Y/E/C ones. The music had started, and all the girls took their positions.

**_“A little wicked,” that’s what he calls me  
Cause that’s what I am, that’s what I am_ **

**_No one calls you honey when you’re sitting on a throne  
No one calls you honey when you’re sitting on a throne _ **

**_Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know_  
No one calls you honey when you’re sitting on a throne  
One of these days a-coming, I’m gonna take that boy’s crown  
There’s a serpent in these still waters lying deep down  
To the king, I will bow, at least for now  
One of these days a-coming, I’m gonna take that boy’s crown  
**

My eyes did not leave Y/N’s. Our glares went from pure hatred to intimate in a matter of seconds. When the song ended, we were all out of breath. I turned to the girls behind me and dismissed them to the locker room. When I looked at Y/N, her facial expression was pure ecstasy. Her eyes followed me out of the gym. But I didn’t know I was being followed. When I turned the corner, I was met those luscious curls. “Well, well, well, look we have here. If it isn’t the Redheaded Bombshell herself.” With each word, she took a step closer. My breath was hitched in my throat. “W-what do you want?” I stuttered out. 

“Are you scared, baby? Don’t be. Mommy’s just going to show you who’s the boss.” My legs were almost jelly. She took my hand and led me to an empty classroom. “You looked so hot doing your cheer routine. Hell, all of you were so fucking sexy. But you, my darling were driving me crazy.” She said as she picked me up and sat me on one of the desks. She stepped into the space between my legs. Her hand started to caress my cheek gently. “Here’s what we’re going to do, you’re going to listen to everything I say and you’re going to do it. Okay, baby?” I was speechless, so I just nodded. She kissed me while her hand trailed down my stomach. They stopped at the hem of my shorts. She hooked her fingers around the thin fabric.

My hands flew to her hair, pulling her closer only to deepen the kiss. She released a moan into my mouth, as I tugged on her hair slightly harder than intended. She broke the kiss while pulling my shirt over my head. Leaving me exposed in my red lacy bra. “You don’t happen to have matching underwear, do you?” I smiled innocently as a groan escaped her lips. I hopped off the desk, to pull down the tight little shorts. Her eyes were nearly black. 

“I want you to take all of this off.” She said motioning towards my sexy undergarments. I did not hesitate to take it. While I was doing so, she sat down in the chair behind the teacher’s desk. She motioned for me to come here, so I did. She pulled me onto her lap while sliding her hand in between my thighs. “What time is practice usually over with?” She asked. “About 7:30.” She looked at her watch and nodded. “We have about 30 minutes left. Seeing at how wet you are for me, I think I’ll be finished with you before then.” She said as her fingers traced figure eights on my clit. I shuddered at the sudden contact.

My head fell back at the pleasure between my thighs. She started going faster. The faster she went, the harder it got for me to breathe. “You like that, hmm?” The moan she got should’ve been a good enough answer. All of sudden, she stopped. Oh, the anger I felt. “Get on top of the desk, and spread your legs.” I did as I was told, and climbed on top of the desk, and spread. She got on her knees and took a look at the sex between my thighs. “Oh baby, it’s so pretty. All nice and wet for me.” She dove into my heat, moaning at the way I taste. I could feel her tongue playing with the already sensitive nub.

I almost screamed at how good it felt. She then slid her fingers into me, pounding relentlessly. God, it felt so great. She flicked her tongue while pumping her fingers in and out of me, as my eyes literally rolled to the back of my head. My legs began to quiver as my earth shattering orgasm began to ripple through me. “Oh fuck, Y/N. Oh my god.” I managed to stutter out. She let out a wicked laugh, as I became undone in front of her. She lapped up my juices and stood up. I pulled her closer to me, so I could kiss her. I could taste the warm liquids on her soft lips. “Would you look at that, Queen B just couldn’t help herself.”

I stared at her with such a bored expression. “Oh shut up already, little miss cockiness.” I got dressed and pulled her out of the classroom. I froze when I heard Veronica’s voice. “What were you two doing?” I could see the smirk plastered on Y/N’s face, I wanted to smack it right off. “Uhm nothing.” I stuttered. “Mhm.” She squinted. She knew I was lying. But did I care? Absolutely not. “Y/N, I was wondering if you wanted to come to our game?” Veronica asked Y/N agreed to come. Before it was time to depart, I grabbed her face and kissed her. “See you there, mommy,” I whispered into the kiss and walked away, leaving her stunned.


End file.
